


Innocent Proposals

by ShadowWolf_762x54mm



Series: Writing Practice [3]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf_762x54mm/pseuds/ShadowWolf_762x54mm
Summary: Director Jessica Ames wanted a peaceful career. Instead, she has to deal with a ridiculous tinker, who specializes in mechs.
Series: Writing Practice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087595
Kudos: 5





	Innocent Proposals

Director Jessica Ames stared at the bright-eyed teen sitting in front of her, the one trying to look as innocent as possible. Her gaze shifted to the paperwork in her hands, a “proposal” for a certain set of schematics. Jessica’s eyes narrowed as she judged the youth with suspicion. She sighed, “What am I looking at here?”

“A proposal to build a mech, that _is_ my specialty after all,” the youth, Jaeger, answered, trying, and mostly failing, to keep the look of excitement off his face.

“‘Standing at two hundred and sixty feet tall, weighing in at- what the fuck,” Jessica’s eyes widened at the numbers, “One thousand. Nine hundred, and eighty, **tons.** The fuck Jaegs?!”

The aforementioned tinker grinned sheepishly, “You’re missing out on some of the details, like the-”

“The nuclear vortex engine-”

“Turbine.”

“An….I-19 Plasma-what?”

“An I-19 Plasmacaster, duh.”

The director’s eye twitched, “A GD-6 **Chainsword**. Jason. What the fuck are you even trying to build.”

“Umm..have you finished the rest of my proposal yet?” 

With a grimace, she turned her gaze to the bottom of the page and read the final sentence, “...and the name of this project will be-you’ve gotta be shitting me. You are **_not_ ** calling it what I think you are.”

Looking up she saw a shit-eating grin plastered all over the mischievous tinkers face. Her eyes narrowed to a death glare as a vein bulged on her forehead. If looks could kill, Jaeger would have been a smear where he stood. As it was…

“You named it-”

“Gypsy Danger,” he nodded enthusiastically.

“From _Pacific Rim_ . Gypsy- **_FUCKING_ **-Danger,” she growled out, seething with frustration and anger.

Jessica Ames had arrived at the Oklahoma branch of the PRT because she wanted to be as far away from all of the chaos as possible. With certain pressures, she managed to secure a small place in the middle of pretty much nowhere. Far from the cities, she believed that all of the parahuman drama and chaos would be so far removed. No Empire Eighty-Eight, no gangs, no Endbringers, just peace, and quiet. Yet, for all her meticulous planning, and all her time spent just to get a place where no one would bother her, and she could retire in peace, she got stuck with a tinker, who has a fascination with mechs. Impractical, _fictional_ , mechs. 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. Killing Jaeger would be a lot of paperwork. When she felt she was calm, -ish, she stared into the incorrigible tinker’s eyes. 

“You do realize how expensive this would be to build yes?”

At that, his grin fell, and he shifted uncomfortably, “Like $20k?”

“Millions. Jason. Millions. If not **billions**. There are not enough resources, or space in the world to build this damned thing,” she chastised. 

“The construction costs would be prohibitively expensive. Hundreds of tinkers would be needed to make this work because it sure as shit won’t work without them. You’ll need a massive facility dedicated to building this...monstrosity. **IF** we were to deploy it, the property damage would be immense. It weighs almost two thousand _tons_. Each footstep would be sending earthquakes across wherever it was walking. For fuck’s sake man. Furthermore, even if we were to make this happen, what the hell are we going to use it against?”

Jason shrunk within himself, his exuberance diminished from the chastisement. Jessica sighed and set aside the papers, she put a hand on his shoulder as he looked up dejectedly.

“I know you have these grand ideas and plans, and I shoot most of them down, but there are some things you can’t do. There just aren’t enough resources in the world to build these things. Now, these were to be used against the Endbringers, correct?” 

He nodded his head. Shaking her head, she sat back in her chair, “Well, come up with a more streamlined version, and I’ll see what I can do about sending it up to the committee. They’ll have the final say, but they might like something like what you can build, that sound fair?” 

Jason perked up at her compromise and nodded eagerly, “Just need to make a more realistic mech design? Something that _won’t_ cost billions? That I can do.”

A warm smile came across her face as she leaned back in her chair. “Alright, well is there anything else you wanted me to review?”

He nodded, “Second set of documents there.”

As she flipped to the second set, she froze. Her smile turned grim. Not removing her eyes from the page, with a detached tone, she said, “You have 10 seconds.”

“Wha-?”

“ **Nine.** ”

He bolted from the room.

* * *

_Parahuman Sasha “Circe” Faustina’s room, 30 seconds later…_

Sasha bobbed her head to the music as she continued her drawings when suddenly there was a pounding at her door.

“Sasha! Sasha! She’s gonna kill meeee!!!” came the terrified begging of one Jason “Jaeger” McDaniel. “SAVE ME SASHA PLEEAASE!!”

Not even looking up, she gave her response, “Nope.”

The pounding only intensified, “Nononononopleasepleaseplease let me in Sasha LET ME IN! I’m gonna die out here!”

Sasha only shook her head, not that Jason could see that, “Whatever you did, I am not risking my neck for you. You deserve it.”

“I did nothing, I’m innocent, I’m-”

Jason was cut off suddenly. The chilling voice of PRT Director Jessica Ames was heard through the door, “There you are Jason.”

“Oh nonononononononono-SASHA! She has the stun baton!! Oh god no I’m sorr-AAAHHHH!!!” Jason screamed, as presumably, the director started hitting him with the aforementioned baton.

“This is for wasting my time! *SMACK* This is for being stupid! *SMACK* AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR PROPOSALS! *Repeated sounds of violence* YOU CAN SHOVE THAT IMPERATOR TITAN UP YOUR ASS!!”

As the screaming intensified, Sasha merely put on her headphones, and turned up the volume, causing the screams to grow more distant, until she could hear them no longer. Satisfied in the peace her music bought her, she continued her drawing, ignoring the sounds of struggle happening outside her door. _Just another Tuesday at the precinct._

**Author's Note:**

> A random amusing thought I had, with an OC Tinker, and a frustrated Director. Day Three of my writing practice pieces. Any comments or tips for writing would be greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
